


Need

by Amarantramentum



Series: A dragon and his beloved mortal [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantramentum/pseuds/Amarantramentum
Summary: Sometimes, a dragon king needs what only a mortal man can provide.





	Need

Talon pulled the futon from the cabinet, not caring for how carefully Shen had folded it up, nor for the mess he was making. He threw it all to the ground and flung it open before flinging himself upon it with a soft groan. He pressed his face to the material and sniffed deeply. It smelt of Shen. It smelt so wonderfully of him – a heady, clean scent despite the obvious masculinity to it too. Indeed, it felt as if he could sustain himself on the smell alone. As if it was all he needed.

Shamelessly, he allowed his hand to drift down his front as he smelt the futon again. His body felt _hot_. Everywhere, there was only an endless, irresistible heat which called to him. It could not be – surely, it was impossible! He could not remember the last time he was in heat, but it felt not so long ago at all. Yet as his fingers slipped over the front of his pants, feeling the humid dampness caught within their confines, he _knew_.

He needed Shen, and he needed him _now_.

Talon’s hands trembled as he undid his hanfu, flinging his shirt and belt away and shoving his pants down so they bunched at his ankles – leaving him cool enough for the moment, and with more than enough space to satisfy himself until Shen returned. His hands were slick with the evidence of his heat – hot to the touch yet cooling uncomfortably on his skin as time passed. He _needed_. He needed much more than a simple hand; much more than just his fingers – too skinny, and too short once they curled into himself.

* * *

The sliding door opened with a distant sound. Talon did not bother to turn his head – there was only person who would enter this room without first announcing himself, after all. Talon moaned loudly as, immediately, the familiar scent of the human he had taken as his bedmate washed over him in a pleasant wave.

“Please, Shen…” His voice was tired. Broken. How long had he spent, his fingers curled around his length and within him? How long had he spent on the edge between barely enough and not enough? In a way, it did not matter at all – all that mattered was the slick between his thighs, smeared on the futon and across the pale expanse of his stomach, and on his hands. “Please…”

Shen had never seen Talon in such a state before – desperate, certainly, but never in such a manner. Never so shameless as to be naked and moaning loudly without bothering to ensure it was Shen in the room and not someone else. Never with such a heavy scent of jasmine – Talon’s own, natural scent, which he used to mark the things he liked – in the air. Cloying, thick, and shameless in its floral beauty.

On the futon, Talon twitched as, quietly, he came again, his release joining the disgusting, cooling mess already on his stomach. Yet his length showed no signs of faltering, and his hands continued working. He moaned lowly again, this time turning his head to look at Shen with wide eyes and furrowed brows as he begged for attention. His chest heaved with each audible gasp.

“Please, Shen… I need…”

Shen closed the distance between them in only a handful of strides and gently pushed the sweaty strands of hair stuck to Talon’s forehead away from his face. He looked so terribly small like this – desperate and yearning for something he clearly had not managed to attain, himself. Yet what was it? He had released – many times already.

“What do you need?” Shen asked.

Talon breathed deeply. His body shuddered with the effort as his body slowly came to a halt, simply so he could look at Shen in the eyes, as if somehow that would make it simpler to communicate the deep _want_ he felt. “My… My cycle…. Heat….”

He rolled over to his stomach and dragged himself up onto his elbows to unabashedly press his face to Shen’s crotch, not caring at all for how shameful he otherwise must look. How shameful he might have felt at the blatant display of _desire_. “I need… Mate me… Plea- Please, Shen… I _need_ it.”

Shen sighed softly – he would never dream of denying Talon anything, but he did not know how long it had been since Talon entered the room. How long he had lain here, touching himself and ignoring his need for food and water. Besides, Talon was _filthy_ – it was plain for anyone to see – and he needed a quick wiping down, if not a nice, long, soothing bath.

“I will be back shortly,” Shen said as he turned to leave. Mentally, he kept track of all the items he would need – water, food, a wet towel, and oil.

Talon protested, crying out in anguish as if he were in physical pain as Shen turned. Indeed, Talon felt a sudden _chill_ run up his spine and a crushing _need_ to press himself to Shen’s body. He could barely pull himself up onto his elbows, let alone walk, but spending a moment without his chosen bedmate beside him, now that he had entered the room? It was much too painful even to imagine. “P-please, no…”

Shen hesitated, then smiled softly and gathered Talon’s clothes and helped him into them. The dragon king would be angry, naturally, once he came to and realised his precious silk hanfu had become covered in seed, but it seemed for now the easiest way to manage what needed to be done. Once Talon was modest, he gathered him up in his arms and obliged with a soft, chaste kiss when Talon asked.

“Where are we going…?” Talon asked, his words slurring into one another as he rested his head against Shen’s shoulder and pressed his face to his neck. He licked the skin there absent-mindedly and softly sucked a mark there, right where his neck curved into his shoulder. He seemed much calmer now, quieted and no longer squirming for attention.

“To retrieve some necessities,” Shen replied.

“Where were you?” Talon pouted, his lips pressing against the side of Shen’s neck. “I waited so long… I needed you…. I need you. So much… Everything… So hot. I need… Touch me, Shen, please…!”

“I’m sorry,” he replied. “I’m here now.”

“Do not leave me…!”

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Talon made a soft, pleased sound and bit Shen gently where he had sucked a mark into his skin before. He was none too gentle about it, his sharp canines stinging where they threatened to break the skin. Yet they did not, and Talon sighed with a soft sound as he pulled away and licked it.

“Much better,” he said as if he were inspecting a piece of art that was in need of improvement, and most decidedly not as if he were looking at the neat imprint of his teeth upon the thin skin of Shen’s neck. He raised a single finger to trace it – along the circle of his teeth marks – then giggled quietly to himself. “You would look so much better with more of these all over your skin. And if you allowed me to mark you as mine as I had asked you to before.”

Shen felt the shame of Talon’s words warm him to the tips of his ears. Even if the dragon king felt no shame in saying such things aloud, Shen had more than enough decorum to feel shame for the both of them. It was only by luck that the halls were unoccupied, and that – so it seemed, at least – none of the adepts of the order had heard Talon’s desirous words.

Talon pulled himself up to lean against Shen’s shoulder.

“Take me, Master Shen!” His whispered words were entirely unabashed in their sexuality. “Hold me down against the futon and take me, please…! I am… I need your touch so badly. Can you feel it…? How wet it is between my legs… How easily you would slide into me. How soft and how good for you I would be…. Just… Bite me, please. Make me yours. Fill me until I am bursting and until it is without question I will have your children… Our… children…”

Talon whimpered softly as he rocked his hips awkwardly against Shen. He was only being held up by the one arm beneath his buttocks – Shen needed his other hand to gather the supplies – and he was quick to point out Talon might fall if he continued with his antics.

“Soon. I promise.”

“Please,” Talon gasped softly. Wetly. “Do not make me wait any longer…”

* * *

Shen knelt over Talon on all fours as he leant down to kiss him softly. Talon whimpered desperately into the kiss, then looked up at him with wide, almost innocent eyes as he helped him out of his hanfu once more. It stuck to his body everywhere, sweat and come making a mess of the inside of the silk – inwardly, Shen apologised deeply for the mess, and hoped there was some way he could salvage the divine’s beautiful clothing – before carefully folding them and setting them aside. He did the same with his own clothing before turning his attention fully to the dragon king.

The dragon king who, whilst watching Shen undress, had decided to take matters into his own hands – and quite literally, at that. His hips thrust shamelessly upward into his hands as he watched Shen, slickened, he imagined, by the wetness smeared across his thighs and dripping down to sully the futon.

Shen chuckled softly as he gathered the slick along Talon’s thighs and gently pressed a finger into him, realising rather belatedly there was no need for the oil after all – not that it ever was a bad thing to be well prepared. Talon moaned at the sensation and his hips pressed back as if to urge Shen’s finger deeper into him. He needed more! He needed so much more than a measly finger, longer and thicker than his own as Shen’s were.

“I need more, please,” he gasped wetly. His brows furrowed as he begged for more. As his fingers worked quicker along his length. “Take me. Please…!”

“Soon,” Shen promised. “I want to make sure you’ll be okay.”

Talon only barely managed to suppress the desire to roll his eyes – it was kind of Shen to wish to take such care of him, desirous and desperate for his length as he was. Indeed, it was the soft kind of love he never imagined he would have. The soft kind of touch he never dared imagine another would give him.

He sobbed softly, and this time, it was not wholly out of desire.

* * *

It was hot where Shen pressed into him. He was hot all over. Everywhere Shen touched him jumped. Everywhere Shen touched him was set aflame. He gasped with every thrust. His fingers clawed into Shen’s skin, dragging pink lines across his skin as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the futon.

Distantly, he heard someone moaning loudly – begging shamelessly for _more_.

Belatedly, he realised it was his own voice he heard. It made no difference as he moaned, once more, as he came, satisfied for the moment by Shen’s own release within him. He grinned as he felt it – a rush of warmth within him that, while not enough to satisfy him for very long, nonetheless made him hiss and spit and want for _more_.

Shen was careful as he laid down beside him on the futon and pulled Talon so he laid atop him instead. They panted in the aftermath, Shen’s arm a warm comfort as it curled around Talon’s waist and pulled him gently closer. Talon’s arms hugged him close and he nuzzled Shen’s neck before kissing it tiredly and resting his sweaty forehead against his skin.

The desire had abated – for the moment, at least. The heat would not be over for much longer, but for the moment at least, it seemed they had a reprieve.

Shen gently carded a hand through Talon’s hair.

“Would you like to eat something? Or perhaps have a little drink?”

Talon tilted his head as he looked up at him.

“A little of both would be nice.” He smiled.

Shen nodded. “Will this last long enough for you to rest, too?”

Talon shrugged. “Maybe.”

Shen reached over to pour Talon a cup of water and hold it to his lips and as Talon drank, he looked up and wondered if perhaps Shen would always treat him so kindly.

It would not be bad at all.


End file.
